Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by keefurs2001
Summary: Harry is in for some big surprises this time. Now being into his fifth year at Hogwarts and being 16, you can see that he'll be having some problems. Harry is in for a treat this year. Please review (it's my first)
1. Return to Little Hangleton

The Riddle House, after holding four murders over the past sixty-five years, was now heavily guarded by the police and townsfolk of Little Hangleton. This, however, did not stop many of the village children from stopping by to run their little course of fun; they were then quickly shooed off by the nightly residents of the house and scolded by their parents when they arrived home escorted by police officers. The worst surprise of all, however, occurred late on night in mid-June.  
  
There were three of them that night; Dotty Jorquin, Manny Harolds (the Little Hangleton chief of Police), and an older woman whom many townsfolk did not know, but she introduced herself as a Miss Figg.  
  
"Dotty, I don't understand why we still come up here e'ry night, we can't expect anythin' to happen. Whoever murdered the Riddles all those years ago will not come back-," Manny said.  
  
"But 'e already 'as. Last year somune came back and moidered the Riddle's old gard'ner, Frank Bryce," Dottie explained to Miss Figg. They had already explained all about the Riddle's inexplicable deaths as well.  
  
"There's no proof that was the same person. We just assume that it was," Manny replied.  
  
"If you ask me," Miss Figg said, butting in, "I think it sounds like you have a serious problem on your hands. People turning up dead with no natural cause of death, then, about fifty years later, you get another death with the same results."  
  
Just then, they heard a few loud pops down the hall and many hushed voices. One of which was somewhat high-pitched, and it sent chills down your spine just hearing it. The three of them went quiet almost immediately, trying to hear what was going on.  
  
"She is here, I know it," said the cold voice. It sounded as if he was hungry for something, but not for something easily found or come by, something that he would have to work to get.  
  
"Master, sh-shall we search the house for her. I c-can take N- Nagini," said another voice, but this man did not seem as cold as the other did, on the contrary, he seemed very frightened of the man which he called master.  
  
"No need for us all to go out, I shall send Nagini to look for her. Miss Figg could not be far from us now," replied the other voice.  
  
Manny and Dotty looked straight at Miss Figg. She gave them an, I don't have time to explain look, and pulled out a wand from inside her coat pocket. She pointed the wand at the door and whispered something, and the door slammed shut and locked very quietly. She then proceeded to point the wand at Manny and Dotty and she whispered something that sounded curiously like 'fideliandum' and they all suddenly felt light-headed.  
  
"What did you just do," whispered Manny, "and what is all of this?"  
  
"In a nut shell, I am a witch," Miss Figg replied, "and I was sent here tonight because the Ministry of Magic got wind that the Dark Lord, Voldemort would be returning here for the third time. That cold voice you heard out there belonged to him. I just put a fidelius charm, which makes it so that servants of the dark side cannot see us unless that little beetle over there tells anyone."  
  
It was obvious that the other two did not understand a single thing that she had just talked about, but they did get the idea that she had saved their lives, therefore they thanked her. "Now, if you don't mind," she continued, "I would like to get us all to the Ministry as soon as we can, so, if either of you has a piece of garbage that you might not need again, could I please have it." Dotty pulled out her purse.  
  
"Here, I was goin' to get a new one soon, now I 'ave full reason."  
  
"Thank you." She then touched it with her wand and said a few words that the others could not understand. "Please, if each of you would kindly put your hand on this." They did as they were asked, but right as the portkey was taking affect, the other man that had spoken came in and yelled to his master. Then each of the other three got a feeling as if a very big cane had hooked them from the back and was pulling them into the purse. When they finally realized where they were, they noticed that it had many offices and cubicles. A man rushed over to Miss Figg and was shaking her hand very rapidly.  
  
"Arabella, are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Minster Fudge, I am fine. It's been a while."  
  
"That it has. What happened in Little Hangleton?" Fudge asked, finally aware that there were two other muggles there as well.  
  
"Well, I can tell you that Voldemort was there," she said as Fudge shuddered at the sound of his name, "and, right as we were leaving, I saw a man there, and he yelled to the Dark Lord that we were there."  
  
"But, how did he see you, I told you to place a Fidelius charm-"  
  
"I did, Minister, but he saw me, and would you like to know more. Maybe, who it was?"  
  
"Did you recognize him? How did you know him?"  
  
"I would never forget his face, he was a friend of mine and James Potter's at Hogwarts when we were kids-"  
  
"Sirius Black?"  
  
"No, Minister. The exact opposite. The man that was standing there, was none other than the scared Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"But how can that be, many people witnessed Peter die in the street fifteen years ago," Fudge replied.  
  
"Don't you ever listen to Dumbledore, Fudge?" Fudge was taken aback by this treatment from Miss Figg. "He said what happened, and I believe him. Sirius suggested that James change the secret-keeper at the last minute to Pettigrew. He betrayed them, not Sirius, then he faked his own death. He's an animagis. So are James and Sirius, and I should know since I saw them change into their animal form so often. I of course never had a part in it, since I was a prefect and Head Girl. The only reason I never stopped them is because they were my friends."  
  
"So, you believe that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has risen again, as well?"  
  
"Believe it?!? Of course I do! I just heard him and saw his faithful servant, Pettigrew. Or is he his faithful servant?"  
  
"What do you mean, Arabella?"  
  
"Well, when I put the fidelius charm on us, he should not have been able to see us, since he is a servant of the Dark Side. So, how could he?"  
  
"Perhaps, it is because Peter had the tendency to never quite choose a side that he is now able to stay on both. Who was your secret keeper?"  
  
"Oh, just a random beetle I saw in the room. Not gonna tell anyone."  
  
"I hope you're right, if what you're saying is true, we can't risk anything around here. I will alert the staff and I will go tell the Muggle Prime Minister about this."  
  
"Is that necessary?"  
  
"Of course. Muggles are at risk just like anyone else. I suppose that's why you brought them along," he said pointing at Manny and Dotty. Miss Figg had completely forgotten about them.  
  
"Oh, I bet you two would like a deep explanation, well, do you think they should get one Minister?"  
  
"I think, after what they've been put through, they cannot get one. They should have the memories modified and sent back to Little Hangleton."  
  
"But, sir, the Riddle House-"  
  
"Shall be thoroughly searched and we will protect it as dearly as we have protected Hogwarts," Fudge finished. "Now, I'm sure that we must find someone to contact our young Harry Potter. Last year, he proved that he was able to get the courage to handle many obstacles."  
  
"Sir, we could get Sirius, since we now know that Pettigrew is still alive and well."  
  
"Are you sure? Is that safe?"  
  
"Yes, I will contact him right away."  
  
"Okay, thank you very much, Arabella. Now, Mr. Harolds, Miss Jorquin, please come with me." He walked off with the two of them and Miss Figg went the other way. She went straight to the Ministry owlry and selected the fastest owl for the job since she did not know where Sirius was staying. After writing out a letter explaining what all had happened (which took two and a half rolls of parchment) she tied it to the owl and sent it off.  
  
Meanwhile, back at number 4 Privet Drive, 15-year-old Harry Potter was peacefully fast asleep in his bed.  
  
**********  
  
Harry Potter awoke the next morning to a light soft tapping at his window. He rolled over, got his glasses and put them on expecting to see Hedwig at his window with another mouse or maybe a letter from Ron, the latter was what he would rather have. When he looked out, he nearly jumped five feet back, outside his window, was Hedwig, but she was being held b someone.Sirius Black his godfather. Harry quickly opened the window and found out that Sirius had been riding on a huge tropical bird, Harry had suspicions that Sirius always went South during the holidays. Sirius came in with an odd look on his face as if he didn't know whether to be happy or worried.  
  
"What's up, Sirius?" Harry asked as Sirius came into his room.  
  
"R-r-read," he said, so happy that he could barely get the words out. He handed Harry a piece of professional-looking parchment. Harry read:  
  
Ministry Official Announcement  
  
This hereby declares that Sirius Black, accused murderer, has been dropped of all charges due to the discovery of the man he had been considered to murder. Plus, he did not do anything to cause the deaths of James and Lily Potter. He is hereby entitled to live a peaceful life. After talking to Mr. Black, so shall he now be called, the Ministry has provided him with a home, furniture, and living materials for assessment for what has happened to him. Please welcome Mr. Black back into our society.  
  
"That's great!" Harry exclaimed right when he was finished.  
  
"I guess it means that, if you want to, you are able to come live with me. It's a nice place really, we could go tell your Uncle and Aunt now if you'd like."  
  
"Yes! Let me get my stuff ready." Harry and Sirius spent thirty minutes clearing out everything from his closet, his bookcase, and even the floorboard under the bed (Dudley was still on his diet). When they had finished they muffled noises around the house, this meant the Harry's relatives had woken up. Harry and Sirius walked out into the hall and came face to face with Harry's Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon nearly fell backwards, not only was there a stranger in his house, but Uncle Vernon knew that he was connected to the Wizard world, and he recognized him from the new report about the escaped convict.  
  
"W-what do you w-want here?" he spit out.  
  
"Well, as Harry might have told you, I was cleared of my crime," Uncle Vernon's eyes swiveled to Harry. "Also, I was provided with a home and living materials, so, if you don't mind, I would like to invite Harry to come live with me, seeing that I'm his godfather and all."  
  
"So, can I go?" Harry asked, suddenly joining the conversation.  
  
"Of course you can go! Why would we want you here?"  
  
"Alright!" Harry yelled, and he and Sirius went to his room to get Harry things. On the way, they stopped by the rug, which had a bulge in it and was quivering. "Oh, that's my cousin, Dudley," Harry said, "his last couple encounters with wizards haven't been the best, seeing how one ended him up with a tail, and the next with a tongue longer than a garden hoe." Sirius nodded, and they continued to Harry bedroom. When they got there, they did not find it empty; Hedwig was perched there, but so was an enormous red bird the color of the sun during only a few minutes of the sunset. Harry was sure this was the most beautiful bird that he had ever seen. There was also a note in this bird's mouth.  
  
"Read the note, Harry. No doubt it's to you." Harry went over, got the note, and read it aloud.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Please accept this present as a token of gratitude for alerting me to the troubled times that we are headed for. This magnificent bird is a North Ireland phoenix, and he is the youngest of his kind. I want you to keep this phoenix with you at all times, and always watch out for yourself.  
  
Dumbledore  
  
P.S. Tell Mr. Black I said hello and congratulations.  
  
"That's wonderful," Sirius said. "Your own phoenix. What are you going to name him?"  
  
"I think I'm going to name him Loke."  
  
"Very nice. Well, I do believe it is time to go, so, do you have anything I can use for a portkey?"  
  
"Yea, my old Monster Book of Monsters." Sirius took the book and said a spell. Harry grabbed the book-turned-portkey and waited for anything to happen. Seconds later, he was being pulled into the book and then he regained his composure when he landed in a house that he had never been in before.  
  
"Welcome to my humble home," Sirius said.  
  
"It's great," Harry said. Sirius blushed.  
  
"I think we should go make some breakfast." They headed downstairs into the kitchen, and Sirius began busying himself with different pots, pans, and foods. Harry was very interested in this, but he still wanted to find out where Sirius is now living. Looking out the window, he saw a very familiar looking house. 


	2. Return of Black

Harry couldn't believe his eyes when he looked outside and saw the Burrow, which belonged to his friend Ronald Weasley. He also couldn't believe it when he saw Ron come outside and wave at him without surprise.  
  
"I was wonderin' when you were gonna get here," he said to Harry.  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"Of course. With dad in the ministry and Percy's new promotion, we hear everything that goes on."  
  
"Percy got promoted?"  
  
"Yeah, mum's so happy. He's Head of the Department for Magical Games and Sports."  
  
"What happened to Ludo Bagman?"  
  
"No one knows. He skipped out on us last year, and, after looking at how Perce handled the Triwizard Tournament last year, the Ministry decided to make him Head."  
  
"That's cool. Listen, I wanna go practice some quidditch in the paddock, you wanna come. Bring Fred and George."  
  
"Sure, I'll see if we can come." He went back into the house. Harry went up to his room to get his Firebolt, since Sirius had already taken his luggage up. When Harry got outside, Fred, George and Ron were already waiting for him.  
  
"You up for playing Chaser?" Fred asked.  
  
"What?" Harry replied.  
  
"Well, Gryffindor is gonna need a new keeper with Wood gone; Ron wants to be it. So, we're gonna give him practice to be it. We've got some beaters, now we only need a chaser," George answered.  
  
"Sure, I'll do it." They all went up the hill to the empty paddock where they could play Quidditch unseen. They practiced for hours. When they started, Ron could barely block basketballs thrown slowly at him, but, when they finished, he was able to block small walnuts that Mr. Weasley had enchanted to make them move very fast from any angle. Ron was going to be an excellent keeper.  
  
When they got back, it was starting to get dark, and they were all very hungry. Mr. Weasley stood outside beaming at Harry.  
  
"It's a pleasure to have you back, again, Harry," he said. "You boys can come in. I've invited Mr. Black to join us for dinner. Plus, Hermione is already here; she came by floo powder," he added seeing the shock on Ron's face. At that moment, Hermione came outside.  
  
"Harry, Ron, come in. Hogwarts letters are here," she called.  
  
They went into the house and saw the brilliant feast that Mrs. Weasley had prepared.  
  
"Wow, mum," George said, "you've outdone yourself." She smiled and made a gesture as if to wave away the thought.  
  
"Harry, here is your letter," Sirius said, handing Harry an envelope addressed to a Mr. H. Potter.  
  
"Thanks," Harry said as he took it from Sirius. "Tell you guys what," he said to the other kids, "let's open them together." They all opened their letters and read.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter.  
  
Welcome back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are pleased to inform you that, out of many eligible students, you have been selected as one of the three Gryffindor prefects.  
  
"I'm a prefect," Hermione said.  
  
"So, am I," Harry said. They both looked at Ron.  
  
"What? Why would I wanna be another prefect? You think I wanna end up like Percy?" Ron said, but Harry could tell that he was a little disappointed. They continued reading their letters.  
  
As a prefect, you are expected to follow and enforce school rules. You must know these rules as best by heart as possible, therefore, we have included a school handbook which you may keep.  
  
Harry pulled out the next slip of paper.  
  
Fifth-year students and Hogwarts will require the following books:  
  
+ The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5)  
  
+ Advance Transfiguration (Grade 1)  
  
+ Potions for Intermediate Wizards  
  
+ Dark Magic Defense Tactics (Grade 4)  
  
Plus, you have signed up for other classes, which require the following:  
  
+ Shrubs, Plants, and Animals (Grade 5) (Herbology AND Care of Magical Creatures)  
  
+ Unfogging the Future (Divination)  
  
Also, here is a list of supplies you will need:  
  
+ All classroom requirements  
  
+ All potions restocked  
  
+ 3 heavy-duty cauldrons (for O.W.L. testing)  
  
Fifth-years are also going to take some practical field trips outside of the school. For this reason, we have included a permission form. Please have a parent/guardian sign this form, or you will not be allowed to go. These trips are not required, but they will aid in your understanding of the materials that will be on you tests. We look forward to your arrival. You will board the Hogwarts Express at the same time and place on September the first.  
  
P.S. Mr. Potter, please try to behave yourself this year. People will look up to you since you're a prefect now.  
  
Professor M. Mcgognagall  
  
(Deputy Headmistress)  
  
"Give me your form, Harry," Sirius said. Harry gave it to him, and he signed it. Harry reached into his packet and pulled out his prefect pin; Hermione did the same, and they beamed at each other. They all sat down to dinner, and the topic swiftly went to how Sirius had gotten excused from his accusation. So, Sirius, with some help from Harry, Ron, and Hermione, explained all about Peter Pettigrew, and how he faked his own death.  
  
"So, it all makes sense now," Mr. Weasley said, "you asked James to change the secret keeper. Well, I am very sorry, Mr. Black, for ever thinking that you could have been a murderer."  
  
"I forgive you. So, shall we all go to Diagon alley to get the kids' stuff?" Sirius asked trying to change the subject quickly.  
  
"Yes, let's all go tomorrow. It's getting late, se we should all go to bed," Mrs. Weasley answered. They all went off to their rooms, and most of them fell asleep immediately. Harry, however, couldn't sleep; he was too happy, but, eventually, he closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep. 


	3. Order of the Phoenix

Harry woke up the next morning before the sun had even risen. Wondering what woke him, he began searching around the room. He heard movement and coughing coming from the closet. When he got up to look at it, he only found Loke, his new pet Phoenix. He decided that it had to have been Loke he heard, so he tried to go back to bed, but he couldn't get to sleep. So, Harry just went down and waited for Sirius to wake up.  
  
When Sirius woke up, dawn was just starting to break outside, and he made Harry an enormous breakfast. "You ready to go?" he asked when they had finished eating.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you have Loke?"  
  
"I'll get her. Why do I have to take her everywhere?"  
  
"You'll learn when you need to." They left ant headed over to the Burrow. When they got there, everyone was waiting, but Ginny looked very sad.  
  
"What's, wrong, Ginny?" Harry asked when he saw her.  
  
Ginny blushed at being spoken to by Harry. "Mum is making me stay with her today, because she thinks I'd be a burden on you guys," she said.  
  
"You would not. Listen, I'll talk to your mum about it and see if you can come." She smiled, and Harry went off to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Good morning, Harry," Mr. Weasley said as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
Hello, Harry," Mrs. Weasley added.  
  
"Hello. Mrs. Weasley, would it be alright if Ginny came with me, Ron, and Hermione today while we're in the Alley?"  
  
"Sure, honey, I guess she can. Round 'em all up, 'cause we're gonna be leavin' soon," Mrs. Weasley replied. Harry went off and got everyone together. They all met at the fireplace since they were travelling by floo powder.  
  
"Right. Well, Fred, you go first. Then Harry and Loke, Sirius, Molly, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and myself," Mr. Weasley said. It seemed to take forever for all of them to get there. Finally, they were all in the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Okay, well, everyone back here at half past eight tonight," Mrs. Weasley said as she handed each of her own kids a small sack of money that barely jingled when you shook it. They all set off in their separate groups: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Sirius; Fred and George; and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Harry felt rather odd walking around with a phoenix perched upon his shoulder.  
  
"Harry, let's go to Gringotts first, I wanna go to my vault, and I'm sure you need to as well," Sirius said. So, they set off for Gringotts. When they got there, they all got on one cart and went to Hermione's vault. After they were done at her vault, they went to Sirius's, and Sirius pulled Harry into it with him.  
  
"Harry, when I came to this vault a few days ago, I found this," Sirius said, handing a note to Harry. Harry read it:  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
When you get this letter, it means that we are no longer with you, dear friend. Lily and I have put half of out money into Harry's vault, while the other half lies in another vault. The key to it is enclosed in this envelope. Please feel free to do whatever you feel is necessary with this money. Give Harry our love. Thank you, Padfoot, old friend.  
  
James (Prongs) Potter  
  
"Another vault.half the money," Harry said as he looked over the letter again. He was amazed at the fact that only half of their money was in his vault. It seemed like a fortune.  
  
"Yes, Harry, and I give it to you to do as you wish."  
  
"But, what would I-"  
  
"Perhaps you know of a few people that could use it," Sirius replied in a Dumbledoreish sort of way. He smiled, knowing that Harry understood. They then went to Harry's vault and, there, Harry gathered a large sack full of coins; it held at least two thousand galleons. With their new sacks of money, they set off into Diagon Alley. They got all of their supplies for school except for their robes since; they had grown a great deal since last year. It was going on six when they were headed for Madam Malkim's Robes for all Occasions when they saw a bright flashing sign.  
  
"Zonko's-London Branch-Grand Opening," it read.  
  
"A Zonko's here," Ron said ecstatically. They went inside and saw Fred and George selling a new stock of homemade jokes to the sales clerk, who, Ron pointed out, was Zonko, himself.  
  
"No way we'll sell for thirty galleons!" Fred yelled. "There are forty wands here."  
  
"Okay, okay. I tell you what, throw in a hundred of them there Ton- Tongue Toffees, and I'll pay a hundred galleons," the sales clerk said.  
  
"You've got yourself a deal," George said almost immediately.  
  
"Thanks. You boys are ruddy brilliant. You'll make some fine shop owners some day."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Zonko." Fred and George then turned and almost ran right into the others.  
  
"Oh, hello," George said.  
  
"Hi. Where'd you two get those? Mum'd have a conniption if she knew you were still making them," Ron said.  
  
"That's why she won't know," Fred said, smiling.  
  
"By the way," George whispered to Harry, "thanks for the money. We couldn't've done it without ya." The two of them left the shop with Ron staring at them jealously and Ginny giving them a look of deep reproach.  
  
"Wow, our own Zonko's," Ron said again, forgetting his jealousy for a few seconds.  
  
"It's getting late," Sirius said, "and we should get your robes." They left the shop, trying to ignore Ron's bickering about having to leave. They got their robes, and were headed back to the Leaky Cauldron, when they heard screams behind them. They turned around and saw people clearing the streets, and Harry soon understood why.  
  
Coming towards them, were death eaters, about eight of them, holding garbage cans in the air with their wands, and throwing them at anyone that got in their way. Harry and the others turned to run away when Harry was hit in the back with a can. He fell straight to the ground and his glasses broke. Judging by the lighter feeling he had, Loke had left him. He looked up just in time to see a blurry phoenix transfiguring into a person. 'Loke's an animagus?' he thought to himself. He was going to call to her, but he was hit right in the back of the head with a garbage can. His face flew forward and he hit the hard street once more, blacking out.  
  
When he woke up, he was back inside Zonko's Joke Shop, and Sirius was standing over him, holding his glasses, which had been magically repaired. He reached up to his face and felt dried up blood under his nose. "You've been out for about fifteen minutes, Harry," Sirius said, looking concerned. Harry didn't say anything. He just grabbed his glasses and put them on to look outside. All around, phoenixes were flying in and transfiguring into humans. Harry then located the lady that was standing where he had last seen Loke. He couldn't believe his eyes. The animagus that was his pet phoenix was also his old babysitter, Miss Figg. 


	4. The Secret of Miss Figg

Harry watched in amazement as the other phoenixes changed, one by one, into humans. Within five minutes there were nearly twenty people there fighting off the death eaters. They death eaters began to quickly disapperate, as they were being outnumbered and overpowered. Soon, even the people that were helping Miss Figg changed back into phoenix form and flew away. Miss Figg, however, came into Zonko's.  
  
"Miss Figg.you're a witch? An animagus? My phoenix? Loke? Why didn't they attack you?" suddenly realizing that he had attacked Miss Figg himself with his never-ending questions, Harry shut up.  
  
"Hello, Arabella, it's been a long time," Sirius said.  
  
"That it has, Sirius. Harry I couldn't say anything before because I was under orders from Dumbledore. Even if I had, would you have believed me?" Harry didn't answer. "Harry, don't worry. I will always stay with you."  
  
"Who were all those other animagi?" Harry asked finally able to speak.  
  
"That was part of the Order of the Phoenix. It was started many years ago to stop the Dark Side from taking over the Earth. You know that the cry of the phoenix is deadly to the Dark Side?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, it's not really deadly. It was because of the Order that they started saying this. Whenever we come across an attack from the Dark Side, we cry out to the others in the Order. Anyone in the vicinity that belongs to the Order, can hear our cries, so they come out to help us. The reason we chose the phoenix as our animal is because of the immense healing powers they hold. Harry, I don't have time to explain everything to you. You deserve an explanation, but I believe that you are due to meet the Weasleys here soon. We had better get going." With this, she turned back into Loke. They all then returned to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Oh, my stars," Mrs. Weasley said when she saw them, "are you four okay?" Her face was filled with an odd mixture of fear, happiness, worry, and even more fear.  
  
"Yes, we're fine, mum," Ron said.  
  
"What happened out there?" Mr. Weasley asked, just as worried as Mrs. Weasley had been.  
  
"Well, we saw the death eaters, and we all tried running. Harry got hit in the back and was knocked down. When we noticed that he was passed out, Sirius turned into a dog and grabbed him by his collar to pull him into the new Zonko's," Ron paused, he knew finishing what had happened was more important than expressing his excitement about the new Zonko's. "The weirdest part was when Loke, Harry's new phoenix, transfigured into a woman. Harry seemed to know her. She said her name was Miss Figg."  
  
"Miss Figg?" Mr. Weasley said with a start. "She's here?"  
  
"She's an animagus. She said she's part of something called the Order of the Phoenix, but she wouldn't tell us anything else about it," Hermione answered.  
  
"She talked about the Order?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"Yes, have you heard about it?"  
  
"Oh, of course. Working at the Ministry. Nothing like that would ever get past us without our finding out," he replied rather uneasily.  
  
"Well, it's getting late, and we had better get something to eat," Mrs. Weasley said. They decided to eat in the Leaky Cauldron (Harry's treat) and returned to the burrow. When they got back, most of them went to bed. Harry, however asked to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley; he decided what he wanted to do with the money.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley," Harry said," today, Sirius took all of us to Gringotts to pull money out."  
  
"Yes, I know. Ron told us," Mr. Weasley said. Harry could tell they were a bit annoyed that Harry was keeping them up.  
  
"Well, at Sirius's vault, he showed me a note that my mum and dad had left him. It read that they had another vault left in his possession."  
  
"Okay," Mr. Weasley said, "are you going somewhere?" Harry got the impression that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley thought he was trying to make them look poor, so he decided to get as straight to the point as possible.  
  
"Well, Sirius told me that he is giving me the entire vault, and I could do whatever I want with it. Seeing as how I have a large amount already left by my parents, I am only going to take half of this money. The other half I'm giving to you. It is about seven-and-a-half thousand galleons. It is my way of saying 'thank you' for being here for me always."  
  
"Harry, we helped you because we wanted to and we like you. You don't have to-"  
  
"I know I don't have to. I want to, otherwise I wouldn't be doing it."  
  
"Harry, we can't-"  
  
"Too bad! If you don't accept it, I will have Gringotts put it in your vault anyhow."  
  
"Okay," Mr. Weasley said, "Harry, thank you very much. You have no idea how much this will help us."  
  
"Don't mention it. Anyhow, I wanna go to bed now. So, g'night, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"Good, night, honey," Mrs. Weasley said finally speaking. "Thank you again. Very much." Harry headed back to Sirius's house. When he got to his room, Miss Figg was already there, waiting for him.  
  
"Harry, it is time I explained more to you. A little bit ago, I was over in Little Hangleton; Voldemort's dad's hometown. I was staying the night in what they like to call the Riddle House (named after Voldemort's grandfather) to make sure no kids came in and mess with it. Or at least that's what they believed. What I was really there for was that the Ministry had gotten word that Voldemort was going to be returning there by one of their ball-gazers. What they didn't see was that he was going to be there looking for me. When he arrived that night, and was looking for me, I set up a portkey and went straight to Fudge. Because of that incident, Fudge sent me to you to make sure you do not get hurt. He does not know about the Order. But, I am going to tell you about it now. It was started a long time ago, and people don't know about us because, if they did, the Dark Side would simply keep away from us. You have already met one of us before. Your friend, Fawkes, belongs to the Order. His real name is Arian Dumbledore; Albus's brother. Plus, Harry, I was talking to the Order about you last month. We are giving you the chance due to your actions and courage that you displayed last year at Hogwarts during the Triwizard tournament, to become part of the Order. I would be your trainer. What do you say?" she finished.  
  
"Of course I wanna join," Harry said right away.  
  
"It is not something to be hasty about, Harry. It's not just a club you can join. It is a major time commitment, especially since Voldemort has now returned. Plus, you cannot tell a single soul about it. Not even Mr. Ron Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger."  
  
"Yes, I know, and I wish to be a part of it. Voldemort is my enemy, and I will do whatever I can to help rid the world of him."  
  
"Okay, well, you have about five weeks before you return to Hogwarts. If you are not able to become an animagus by then, I'm afraid the Order has said that they will not allow you in."  
  
"I understand. Let's get started as soon as possible."  
  
"We'll start in two days."  
  
The next day went by uneventful, except for when Fred and George tried out a new candy on a garden gnome for Harry; after eating the candy, the gnome grew to the size of a small pig, except for it's arms and legs, which stayed the same size. They all had to work together to throw it out of the yard, and, right before they let go, it changed back to normal. They threw it about five hundred feet. Finally, it was night and Harry went straight to bed and fell asleep.  
  
Miss Figg woke him early the next morning. "Harry, wake up," she whispered.  
  
"Huh? Wh-? Oh, yeah." Harry pulled off the covers (he had dressed the night before) and stood up almost immediately.  
  
"I told Sirius that we are going on a trip. I am pretty sure he knows that it is private, since he didn't ask to come along."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Hogsmeade. I believe Fawkes told me that there was a certain Shrieking Shack still open."  
  
"How are we getting there?"  
  
"Ah, yes. That brings me to your first task; you must learn to apparate."  
  
"But, the underage wizard law-"  
  
"The Order has informed the Ministry. You are excused from this law from here on out. Now, we will start by practicing in here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We must start small. If you were to leave any pieces lying around, you would want them to be nearby. Many fully qualified wizards have trouble with this Harry, you must understand."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"Ok, so don't be discouraged if you don't do too well. Now, concentrate very hard on where you want to go and close your eyes. Then, tap your thigh once with your middle finger, and the roof of your mouth twice with your tongue." Harry did so, thinking about how absurd it sounded. He suddenly felt the entire world stretch out and contract back to normal, but he was in a different spot. He felt a little tingle on his right side and, looking down, he had to stifle a scream; he was being held up by part of his desk, because his right leg was still where he had disapparated from."  
  
"My leg."  
  
"Oh, dear. Not to worry, Harry, I have it." She put it in its place and mended it back on with her wand. "Harry that was very good. No wizard would be able to do that on his first try. Do you know what you did wrong?"  
  
"I think I do. Let me try again." He thought about where he wanted to be and ran through the routine. Then, with a small pop, there was no weird feeling this time, he was on his bed.  
  
"Good job. Let's go farther. Try the bottom of the stairs." She then disapparated. Harry thought hard about the steps and then he was there. "Harry, that is great! I don't think anyone picked up on this so quickly. Not even Albus Dumbledore himself. Okay, one more go. Try the paddock next to the Weasley home." With this, she was gone again. Harry was about to go also, when Sirius walked in.  
  
"Harry, I thought you were going with Miss Figg."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Well, if you're going to apparate over there, try going a bit quicker."  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Harry, my favorite, and best, subject in school is divination. I am an excellent seer. Watch this." He closed his eyes and he was on the other side of Harry. "Try not thinking so long, and don't take to long to go through it."  
  
"Okay, thanks. I guess I'll see you when I get back."  
  
"I don't know. Dumbledore has a project for me, and I don't know if I'll be back in time to see you off to school. The Weasleys will take care of you in that case."  
  
"Okay, well.bye. Visit me at school some time." With this he thought about the paddock and was there with Miss Figg right next to him.  
  
"Wow, Harry. That is really great," she said when he arrived there. "I guess we should just go to Hogsmeade see you there. She left, and Harry stood there, about to make the most important move of his life. It was the only thing that could change him as a human being forever. With this thought, Harry disapparated. 


	5. The Heir

Harry landed right ontop of an old chari leg and almost lost his balance when he reached the shrieking shack. Unfortunately, he could not find Miss Figg anywhere. He looked through all the rooms when he reached the room that he had a run-in with a teacher in less than two years ago. He looked around; everything was just how they left it. Except there was an odd lamp lying on the table that Harry did not remember. He walked towards it and reached hiw hand out.  
  
"Dont touch it!" Harry heard someone scream. He looked around to see who it was, but he could not see anyone nearby. All of the sudden, Miss Figg appeared right next to him. "Simple invisibility charm," she said. "That lamp is a protkey I set up. Harry, you need to learn that you will not be able to go up and touch anything without thinking first." Harry hung his head.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh, it's ok Harry, dear. Well, let's get started. We will go with invisibility. Repeat after me: 'Inviasimo'."  
  
"Inviasimo."  
  
"Close, try again."  
  
"Inviasimo."  
  
"Good. Now tap your leg when you say it." Harry said it and tapped his leg and he felt a bit lighter. "Good job, Harry. You just learned how to become invisible. I guess that old cloak of your father's won't help you now."  
  
"How did you--"  
  
"Don't ask questions. Harry, during the next year at school, you will have a lot to do." "Am I going to learn to become an animagus?"  
  
"Not yet, Harry. The Order will not let you until you are at least a seventh year student. There are plenty of other things you can do though. In fact, I have a book of curses, incantations, charms, and potions for you to study all year. The new DADA teacher at Hogwarts is teaching a REAL dueling club and I offered you as an assistant so become well-trained at them. Harry nodded.  
  
"Well, I have a lot of work to do, so I'll get you a room here in Hogsmeade where you can practice these." She gave Harry the book and Harry looked amazed; it was huge. "Don't worry, Harry. Someone at your level will have no troublewith it. I had better leave. Walk around for a bit, then go to the Hogs Inn and tell them you're with me. They'll have a room waiting. Good-bye, Harry and best of luck."  
  
"Good-bye Miss Figg." Harry got his lastglimpse of her waving rightbefore she disapperated. I can't believe she wants me to helpout at a dueling club, Harry thought. He found his way out of the Shrieking Shack and headed down the hill towards Hogsmeade. He really wanted a butterbeer, so he had his mind set on the Three Broomsticks. When he got there, he went in and sat down.  
  
"How can I help you?" a young lady asked when she got to Harry's table.  
  
"Wh-what happened to....to...."  
  
"Oh, the old owner?" Harry smiled. "Well, she wanted to take a break. I'm her cousin, Angelica, and you are?"  
  
"My name's Harry."  
  
"Harry, was it? Well, I like that. Are you going to Hogwarts this year?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"I went to Beauxbatons. The only English girl in the lot. I just graduated last year. What year are you"  
  
"Fifth year."  
  
"Oh, yea. You have seven years at Hogwarts. Our training was so comprehensive that we only had six years. If we want a full training for a governmental position, then we could go with the seventh year, but it is optional. So how old are you?"  
  
"Sixteen. You?"  
  
"Seventeen. You look older for your age. Say, do you know Harry Potter? I hear that he's going to Howarts now. I would just die if I met him." Harry blushed and moved a bit uneasily in his chair. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Well, I am Harry Potter."  
  
"Oh, get out of here. Where's the-" Harry lifted up his hair. "Oh, my god, you are Harry Potter. Well, now I'm attracted to both your fame and your charm." Harry blushed again.  
  
"Well, do you work all day?" Harry asked her.  
  
"No. I'm actually off right now. I'm just getting paid to talk to you."  
  
"Would you like to join me for a butterbeer?"  
  
"Sure." She went off into the back and came back about 5 minutes later with two fresh mugs of butterbeer in hand. Harry took a drink of his; it tasted wonderful.  
  
"So, Harry. What brings you into Hogsmeade?"  
  
"I really can't say, but I will be here until we go back to school."  
  
"Wow. That's a few weeks, right?" Harry nodded behind his glass. "I bet you get to go a lot of places. I mean, someone with your history and all must be treated like a king."  
  
"Sometimes. At other time, I don't get treated too well."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, some people like Lucius and Draco-"  
  
"Malfoy. Yes, they're infamous in every country. They were great servants of the darkside. It's no doubt they like you."  
  
"Yea, since I overcame their master four times now."  
  
"Not only that, but also, with your blood line, a lot of pure-blood and dark-side servants must not like you."  
  
"What do you mean, 'my blood line'?"  
  
"You were never told?"  
  
"Told what?"  
  
"Harry, this has to be the main reason why you were ablt to keep your magical talents even without being in our world for so long. Nothing would ever be able to take your blood away from you."  
  
"My blood? I really have no clue what you mean."  
  
"Harry, didn't you ever wonder where you got so much money and talent?"  
  
"My parents."  
  
"Try your great great great great great grandfather."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Harry, you are the only living descendant of Goidric Gryffindor." 


End file.
